The invention relates to a power semiconductor component.
In electrical installations, power semiconductor components are typically used for switching high currents and voltages. In one embodiment, the technical realization is regularly effected in the form of power semiconductor modules in which a number of vertical power semiconductor components are arranged on a common substrate, e.g., a planar DCB substrate (DCB=Direct Copper Bonding), in a housing.
In this case, each of the vertical power semiconductor components is connected to a connecting pad of a metallization area of the substrate, for example by soldering. In one embodiment, a plurality of power semiconductor components can be arranged both on mutually separate metallization areas and on a common metallization area.
One disadvantage of an arrangement of this type is that the individual power semiconductor components have to be mounted separately, which requires a correspondingly high manufacturing outlay with correspondingly long process times.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.